A Meezy and Pleazy Goffik Luv Stori
by tat3rth0t
Summary: LUNA LUVZ JOSH OK DEY R VAMPYRZ ALSO KARLA IZ LUNAZ BEZT GOFFIK FRIEND


Hi, im fleeing a little elmo rite now so if u don't like den fook of!111 but dis stori is dedicated 2 my best goffik fwend in da world! Karla Tattoo Nosering Badass Darkness Depression Monroe! And the love of my life Joshua Wilbert Jamal Alzheimer Star! Ur both da bezt goffs a gurl kould ask 4 love u! (bitez of love)

My name is Luna Darkhorse Nightowl Blackhole Razor Vanity (AN: I LUV dahvie vanity ok if ur hatterz then u can screw off im alredy deprezzd az fuk I dnt need u) I have natural red hair with natural green and purple streaks. I have pale skin and fangz cuz im a vampire ( RAWR) (Ill bite u if u pizz me off so don't prepz!) My life is pretty horrible. I have an abusive family and my skewl sux its fool of prepz! (EW!1) I have green eyez like weed and Im bootiful (the boyz tell me that at least) My favorite bands are MCR, Good Charlotte, Blood On the Dance Floor, Jeffree Star, Brokencyde, Hawthorne Heights and Black Veil Brides.

Me and all of my goffik friends live in a place called meez(AN: stfu u stupid hatterz meez is kewl if u don't like it u can suk my azz) Karla is my best goffik friend ever and Josh is da goff boy ive been in love with since the day I laid my eyes on him. Of course every website comes with your stuck up bitchy whore preps! (EW) I hate all preps! But I especially hate the preps named Ash, Shelby and Pasha! Pasha works at Auntie Anne pretzels and wears light pastel clolorz (wtf ew) hez such a prep! And ash is fat and fat ppl are prepz! And Shelby takes weird pictures so she is a prep. Anyway enuff about my hatterz! Who carez about dem! My whole life started the day I met the luv of my life Joshua Wilbert Jamal Alzheimer Star…

"Move it goth girl im tryna get food" Pasha said as he threw his basketball at my head.

"WHAT THE FUCK! IM ALREADY DEPREZZED AS FUCK U STUPID PREP GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I said as I bit Pasha so hard he cried

"whatever youre a stupid ass bitch!" Pasha said as he walked away.

"hey don't listen to them luna…" Josh said as he touched my scars on my wrists

(AN: YEA SO WAT HATTERZ I KUT JOSH THINKS ITZ CEUT SO IM GIONG TO CEEP DOIN IT FKCU OFF!)

"thanks.." I sighed as I walked away crying

Later that day Karla came to my house with a jar of blood and some new BOTDF mixtapes.

"So I totally saw Josh touch you…" Karla exclaimed as she drank blood and sang along to Keys to the Bakery by BOTDF

"yeah so wat! Boyz are gross n hes probly not even a vampire!" I said knowing I was wrong

"omg STOP THIS IS MY FAVORITE SONG" Cried Karla when Sexxting came on

"NUH UH IS THIS THE JEFFREE STAR REMIX?" I asked curiously and excitedly

"Hell yeah!" Karla said as she danced crazily and sexted her boyfriend Jimmy Earthquake Forestfire Antichrist Invertedcross Way

They eventually fell asleep. The next morning they were too tired to get out of bed so they skipped school

"fuck skewl lol" I said as I kicked my book out of the window"

"yeah fuck that shit! Who needs skewl when you have fangz and a hot bod" Karla said she sexted Jimmy

Hour later Luna went for a walk in the woodz alone at dusk. She wuz looking for blood and she needed to have it.

"You know…if you wanted me that bad you could have just told me" Josh said confidently as he smirked

"watevur! Im juzt lewking for blood I don't need u im deprezzd as fuq ur prob a prep anyway" I said trying to keep the tearz from overflowing my face

All of a sudden Josh was on top of me. He took off our clothes in da matter of secondz and we were on the cold ground he put his dingy doo in my wonderhole and we made luv. I sighed at the end bcuz I luved him so much! We did a second round but a shadow interrupted.

"WAT THE FUKING DICKHOLES ARE U TWO BITCHEZ DOING" Roscoemeez yelled at the top of his lungs"

"GET THE FLYING FUQ OUT OF HERE ROZCOE U CRUZTY BITCH IM DEPREZZD AS FUQ WHY CANT U LET ME HAPPY" I screamed at him angrily

suddently roscoe took out hiz discostick n stuck it in my mouth

"take that u gothic witch bitch" he said as he stirred it in my mouth like soup

"what the fuck roscoe im a chemistry major and ill fuck you up get off my girl I deflowered her shez mine u stupid pozr prep bish!" Josh said as he bit roscoes dick off

2 CONTINU

MORE CAPTERZ SEWN!


End file.
